KEJUTAN
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. FF SPECIAL BDAY SEHUN. HAPPY SEHUN DAY.. mohon reviewnya


.

.

SPECIAL BDAY HUNNIE BUNNY SWEETY

.

.

JUJU JONGODULT

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Hyungie, dimana? " Rengek Sehun.

" Maaf, Bunny. Hyung dikantor sedang bertemu relasi. Bunny kalau mau jalan jalan duluan, hyung gak akan marah. Apa perlu hyung hubungi Chanyeol hyung, biar bisa menemaniku kelinci manis jalan jalan? " bujuk Jongin.

Lama tidak ada terdengar jawaban dari Sehun membuat Jongin khawatir.

" Sehun? "

Terdengar helaan napas, sebelum terdengar sebuah jawaban ketus. " Terserah hyung saja, Sehun lelah. Apa gunanya kita pergi liburan ke London kalo ujung ujungnya aku pergi jalan jalan dengan Chanyeol hyung. "

Oke, fix. Pacar kelewat manisnya mulai marah. batin Jongin.

Kalau Sehun sudah memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan namanya berarti Sehun sedang merajuk atau marah.

" Hei, hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Bunny sayang. Hyung juga tidak tahu, tiba tiba saja klien hyung disini menelpon minta bertemu. Hyung tidak akan lama. Jadi, jangan cemberut ya.. Hari ini ulang tahun little Bunny, hyung bukan? Nahh gak boleh cemberut kalo lagi ulang tahun. " Rayu Jongin.

" Janji gak akan lama? " Tanya Sehun memastikan.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia yakin tunangan manisnya itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. " Iya, hyung janji. Jadi, bagaimana? Mau jalan dengan Chanyeol hyung dulu? "

Sehun menggeleng seolah olah Jongin bisa melihatnya. " Tidak. Aku akan menunggu hyung saja. "

" Baiklah. Hyung cinta Bunny. " Ucap Jongin.

" Emm, Bunny juga cinta Bear hyung. " Balas Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum, inginnya ia segera pulang dan memeluk tunangannya itu. Tapi dia harus bersabar, sedikit lagi ia pasti akan bisa membuat tunangannya iti tersenyum sangat manis.

.

.

Sehun mondar mandir di kamar hotel. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah jan dinding, lalu mendengus. Ia sudah melakukan kegiatan tidak berguna itu sejak tadi siang, dan sekarang sudah jam enam sore.

" Aaiisshhh dimana sih, Jongin hyung. Katanya tidak akan lama, tapi ini sudah jam enam sore belum keliatan juga batang hidungnya yang pesek itu. " Sehun bergumam sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya marah dilantai.

Jongin sebenarnya sudah datang dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi ia ingin mengejutkan tunangan imutnya yang sedang merajuk mondar mandir di kamar hotel mereka.

Saat Jongin melihat Sehun merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Jongin masuk ke kamar dengan perlahan, sambil berjinjit agar langkahnya tidak terdengar. Begitu sampai disamping dekat tidur, tiba tiba Jongin melompat ke atas ranjang, dan mengagetkan Sehun yang hampir terlelap.

" Kkyyyaaaa... " Teriak Sehun sambil memukulkan guling ke tubuh Jongin.

Jongin menangkis pukulan Sehun, ia tertawa keras menertawakan Sehun yang berteriak seperti perempuan.

Setelah mendengar suara tawa yang dikenalnya, Sehun menurunkan guling dan menatap Jongin yang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

" Jongin hyungggg... kenapa mengagetkanku? " Rengek Sehun.

Jongin menghapus air matanya karena tertawa tadi. " Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah terkejutmu yang manis, Bunny. "

Sehun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya, mengundang Jongin untuk mengecupnya sekilas.

Cupp

Sehun mendorong wajah Jongin, melepas kecupan Jongin. " Apa cium cium. Hyungie dihukum tidak boleh mencium Bunny karena sudah buat Bunny kaget. Dan, karena sudah membuat Bunny menunggu lama. " Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Jongin terkikik melihat gaya Sehun. Bukannya takut, Jongin malah merasa Sehun semakin imut saat bergaya merajuk seperti itu.

Cupp

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, memicingkan matanya menatap tajam Jongin. " Sudah Bunny bilang jangan cium cium. Aku marah sama hyung, lo. Tapi hyung tidak takut sih? "

Sekali lagi Jongin tertawa, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dab menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. " Kelinci tidak ada yang menyeramkan, Bunny sayang. " Jongin mengecup bibir tipis Sehun, sedikit melumatnya. " Sudah. Berhenti cemberut. Ayo mandi, dandan yang manis lalu kita pergi jalan jalan. "

Mendengar kata jalan jalan, membuat Sehun bersemangat. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tempat tidur lalu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak. " Yeeeaaa.. akhirnya jalan jalan dengan Jongin hyung. "

Jongin yang melihat sifat kekanak kanakan tunangannya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi diruangan lain. Ia juga harus cepat bersiap siap biar tunangan manisnya itu tidak merajuk lagi.

.

.

Sehun menghirup bubble tea nya dengan ceria sambil bersenandung. Jongin tersenyum melihat kebahagian yang terpancar di wajah Sehun. Ia rela melakukan hal apapun demi kebahagiaan Sehun.

" Hyungie? "

" Emm. "

" Kita mau kemana? Kenapa jadi ketempat seperti ini? Bukannya hyung bilang mau membawa ku ke jembatan dekat big bang? " Sehun melihat keluar jendela dengan penasaran.

" Ayo tebak. Hyung membawa mu kemana? "

" Aisshh, hyung ini bukan saatnya main tebak tebakan. "

Jongin mengulurkan satu tangannya lalu mengelus pipi lembut Sehun. " Tenang, sayang. Bunny percaya pada hyung, bukan? "

Sehun mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, Bunny duduk dengan tenang saja, dan tunggu. " ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk kembali. Ia lalu kembali menghirup bubble tea nya yang tinggal separo.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Jongin membelok ke halaman luas, lalu memarkirnya. Sehun menoleh kesamping, dan menatap bingung Jongin. Saat Jongin keluar mobil, Sehun mengikutinya. Ia berdiri didepan pintu mobil sambil menatap penthouse didepannya.

" Jongin hyung, kita mau bertemu siapa? Penthouse siapa ini? Apa yang kita lakukan disini? " Sehun bertanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun, menarik lengan Sehun agar berjalan mengikutinya. Sehun yang bingung hanya bisa berjalan terseret dibelakang Jongin.

Saat sampai di depan pintu penthouse, Jongin mengetuk papan nama disamping pintu. Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke papan nama. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat nama yang tercetak dipapan nama itu.

KIM JONGIN & KIM SEHUN

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingung. Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum membuka pintu penthouse.

" Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Maaf siang tadi hyung pergi sangat lama. Sebenarnya hyung pergi untuk menemui pemilik penthouse ini untuk memastikan pembelian, sayang. Kau suka penthousenya? Ini hadiah ulang tahun untuk kelinci kesayangan hyung. "

Sehun hanya bisa menatap kagum penthouse indah ini. ia semakin berbinar saat melihat jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan pantai yang sangat indah. Ia juga melihat ranjang gantung besar berada di beranda yang mengarah ke pantai.

" Ini masih belum apa apa. Ayo kita ke atas. " Bisik Jongin.

Jongin kembali menuntun Sehun menaiki tangga, lalu mengarah ke kamar yang berada paling ujung.

" Tutup matamu. " Pinta Jongin.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, lalu Jongin membuka pintu kamar, dan menarik masuk Sehun.

" Buka matamu, sayang. "

Sehun meremas tangan Jongin sebelum membuka mata dengan perlahan. Saat pandangannya terbuka, Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

" Hyung, ini? " Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jongin, dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

Di ruangan luas itu terdapat banyak foto foto kebersamaan mereka. Dari foto pertama mereka bersama, foto liburan, foto mesra, dan foto pertunangan mereka tersebar di ruangan itu.

Sehun memandang haru foto besar pertunangan mereka. Jongin berjalan, lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sehun.

" Untuk sementara foto pertunangan kita dulu yang hyung pajang tapi sebentar lagi hyung akan menggantinya dengan foto pernikahan kita berdampingan dengan foto anak kita nanti. " Jongin mengecup leher Sehun.

Sehun meremas lengan Jongin yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. " Terima kasih hyung. Terima kasih sudah memercayakan hatimu padaku. Hadiah ulang tahun ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku mencintaimu. "

" Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memercayakan hatimu padaku, juga. Aku akan berusaha menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Aku juga mencintaimu kelinci mungilku. "

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Duhh niatnya pengen bikin co cweet tapi maaf kalo jadi acem..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN. #HAPPYSEHUNDAY

ciiieeeee yg mulai tua.. moga tmbh sekseh n karir tmbh melunjak ya sayang..

Noona bkln ttp cinta kamu ama Jongin.


End file.
